


"What's your problem with me?"

by AspiringWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Hamburr, M/M, One Shot, honestly i wrote this sleep deprived so, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter/pseuds/AspiringWriter
Summary: A short Hamburr one-shot based on a prompt from a friend.Alexander fails to get into any of his chosen colleges, and decides to spend the day at the park looking for someone to flirt with.





	"What's your problem with me?"

Alexander Hamilton, a young man aspiring to become a lawyer, ripped open an envelope. It was from his college of choice, Princeton. As he removed the letter, he felt his heart swell. He looked it over, only to realize that he hadn’t been accepted. The emotion that overtook him was indescribable. It was a mixture, of sadness, anger, and the feeling of being useless. 

He crumpled the letter and tore it up. He stood there for a moment before throwing the ripped pieces onto the ground and deciding to go for a walk to calm him down. 

Ever since Alexander moved uptown, it had been unbearably quiet for his tastes. To his neighbors, he was known as the loud one as soon as he moved in.

As he walked the streets in rage, trying to figure out  _ how _ he didn’t get in, his thoughts abruptly ended as he bumped into a figure, causing them to drop all of their papers.

“Watch where the fuck you’re going,” Alexander spit, as he didn’t even give the man scrambling to collect his papers a second glance. He was in too bad of a mood.

Alexander tried to calm himself down, and assured himself that he would get into another, just as great college. 

  


-Months Later-

  


Alexander did not get into any of his chosen colleges, including the one he definitely thought he’d get into, Columbia University. It pissed him off because all of his friends got into one college or another, and Alexander thought he was more knowledgeable than them. He realized that he didn’t have the best reputation, and wasn’t very well liked by instructors, but he didn’t think it would keep him out of good colleges.

He honestly didn’t know what to do. He had no one to rely on for moral support anymore. His parents had passed, and he couldn’t keep a relationship longer than a few months. He had few friends, and  _ they  _ were leaving him behind for college. Most weren’t actually going that far away, but Alexander didn’t enjoy it either way.

In this moment of need, Alexander decided to do what he did best, flirt around. It wouldn’t help him get into a college and may have wounded his pride in the case of rejection, but he wanted to anyway.

It was around noon, so he decided to search the park for potential singles ready to mingle. They didn’t really have to be single, as Alexander simply did not care.

The park was particularly active that day. It was the middle of Summer, so the grass was green and healthy, and the sun was shining bright. Alexander sat down on a bench, checked his social media, then looked around.

He saw Angelica doing her daily jog, and thought about saying “Hi” to her, but decided not to. She was probably still pissed about him breaking up with her sister, Eliza.

Alexander continued scanning through the people occupying the park, and a certain man caught his attention. The man was walking his dog. He had an air of importance surrounding him, and seemed unapproachable. 

‘Damn, he’s cute,’ Alexander thought, eyeing him from afar. He looked around for anyone who seemed to be close to him, wondering if he was with anyone. Deciding to go for it, Alexander started walking toward the man.

“Hey,” Alexander said, “Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?”

Alexander figured that the man would at least laugh or cringe at the pick-up line, but he stayed silent and still.

Alexander tried again, “On a scale of 1 to America, how free are you tonight?”

The man stood, unwavering. He was looking at Alexander; he knew he was there. He started to walk off with his dog, but Alexander wasn’t about to put up with being ignored.

“What’s your problem with me?” he asked.

“Well, you ran into me on the sidewalk, didn’t help me up or grab my papers, and didn’t apologize, so you made a rather bad first impression,” the man responded.

Alexander was confused for a moment, before suddenly remembering that encounter when he initially didn’t make it into his preferred college. He suddenly felt embarrassed that he had been so rude to such an attractive man.

The man started to walk off again, but Alexander grabbed his arm. “I’m… sorry,” he struggled to say.

The other man chuckled. “Apology reluctantly accepted,” he said.

“I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Aaron Burr,” the other man replied.

“So… would you like to go somewhere with me?” Alexander asked.

“Hm, I’m not sure. You don’t seem like--”

“We can go to a restaurant, see a movie, anything you could want to do,” Alexander continued.

“I don’t have the t--”

“If you want to schedule it for sometime in the future, that would be fine, too. I’d just need your phone number. Or some kind of social media, anything you use the most. Do you have a Skype account? That would work as well,” Alexander kept going. He was prepared to talk more.

“Alexander, calm down. Talk less,” Aaron replied.

“Please, feel free to call me Alex, all of my friends call me Alex. Or you can call me Alexander, I guess. It sounds nice coming out of your mouth. So, are you going to give me your number, or…?” Alexander said.

Aaron shook his head. He told Alexander, “I’m too busy. I’m moving so I can go to Princeton University.” He took out a pen and notepad and scribbled his number on it, and handed it to Alexander. He and his dog walked on.

“That bastard,” Alexander muttered, shoving the number into his pocket, wondering how that man could have gotten accepted into Princeton when he didn’t.

When Alexander was at home, researching different colleges, he glared at the piece of paper he had put on his desk. Despite Aaron writing it quickly, it looked rather neat, definitely neater than Alexander’s own handwriting. “A. Burr” accompanied the number. Alexander debated whether or not he should call the number. After staring at the number for a while, he decided to text him. The text said, ‘This is alexander. Is this aaron burr?’

He stared at the screen for a while, awaiting a reply. It was only then that he realized that it was four in the morning and Aaron was probably sleeping. He sighed heavily and cursed his lack of a sleep schedule. He put the phone down on his desk and headed to bed.

He didn’t notice when the phone buzzed.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good feedback I may continue it, but for now it's over. See you later! <3
> 
> EDIT: I've decided to continue! Stay tuned for next week!


End file.
